


Make a Wish

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Sam managed to pull his brother out of the bunker despite the fact Dean was worried that you were sick. Why else would you stay behind when there was a case? But, little does he know, you had plans for a special day you hoped he’d never forget.





	Make a Wish

**_Warnings_ : Mix of Dean and your point of view. A little bit of angst. Like, the tiniest bit of angst. Then fluff… lots of fluff. So. Much. Fluff. Oh, and then, if you squint, there’s some implied smut at the end.**

**Bamby**

**DPOV**

I was worried. But I had every right to be. When Sam and I had left for a hunt a few days ago Y/N hadn’t been feeling well. Apparently, it was so bad she couldn’t go anywhere, because when Sam brought up the case, she insisted she would stay at the bunker.

Of course, I’d tried to tell Sam to pass the case on to someone else so we could be there for her, but she got all worked up, telling us she’d feel guilty making us stay and babysit her. So, reluctantly, I let Sam drag me away.

We were gone for four days. Four long days. That had to be the longest I’d been away from Y/N in years. What made it worse was the fact that the case had actually been a busy one. I barely got any time to call her, and when I did she didn’t sound any better than she had when we left.

But the case was over now. We were headed home, Sam snoring in the seat beside me as I drove along the darkened road.

He suggested we stay at the hotel for the night, because it was so late, but I refused. I wasn’t spending one more night away from Y/N when she was clearly in a bad state.

The faster we got back, the better.

**YPOV**

You were running around like a headless chicken. The last four days had been the craziest. You thought it would be easy, doing the mundane thing, but turns out it had been pretty chaotic.

Okay, confession time. You had lied to Dean.

Four days ago when Sam brought up the case you had felt as fine as you usually did… but you needed a little time alone in the bunker to set everything up. Sam taking Dean out was a way to distract the older Winchester.

If Dean had stayed at the bunker there was no way you would have been able to do everything you’d managed to accomplish while he was gone. He would have been noising around, wondering what you’re doing, keeping you from actually doing anything. You needed this time alone.

Hurrying around still, getting it all ready, you looked down at your phone. Sam had sent you a message about six hours ago, which was the reason you were now rushing around like a mad woman.

> _Hey, I know I said you’d get until this afternoon, but Dean wants to come home. We’ll be there around Dawn. Sorry._

Dawn. That was just around the corner, which meant they were too… you were running out of time and there was still so much to do.

**DPOV**

Moving to the trunk, I grabbed my bag before turning on my heels and heading for the bunker door. I’d barely waited to wake up Sam, wanting to get inside and check on Y/N. He was flustered behind me, trying to get everything and catch up.

“Uh, Dean, hold on. Just… just hold up.”

Brows furrowing, I couldn’t help but feel like he was trying to stop me or something… but I didn’t have time to waste. For all we knew, Y/N could be seriously ill.

Ignoring his protests, I continued for the door, pushing it open. I walked down the winding stairs that led to the next door which would take me inside. Adjusting my hold on the bag, I pushed the last door open. As I walked over to the railing of the balcony, I came to a complete stop.

The floor was littered with balloons, streamers hung from the walls along with more balloons. Looking down in the war room I saw the table full of all the foods I liked. Passed that, into the library where there were no more balloons on the ground, instead I saw a pile of presents on the table.

Y/N stood in the doorway of the library, beaming widely up at me. “Happy birthday!”

**YPOV**

Dean looked so shocked and confused, as if he had no idea how to react to everything in front of him. Slowly, step by step, he walked down the stairs, coming into the war room, taking it all in.

Sam closed the bunker door as he walked inside, smiling down at our work. Your eyes met for a moment and you could tell he was both impressed and proud.

Coming down to the floor, Dean kicked at the balloons that covered the ground. “What is all of this?”

“Your birthday,” you answered simply, still smiling widely.

He walked over to the table in the war room, taking in the assortment of food you’d laid out. Burgers, doughnuts, pizza, fries, cake, some beer… and of course, a birthday pie

Passing the table, he looked over your shoulder at the presents in the library. “You did all of this?”

“Well… no, not all of it.” You gestured to the table. “The presents are from everyone. Jody, Donna, Alex and Claire. Patience even got you something. Garth sent a gift in. Cas gave me your present awhile back so I could wrap it. Mary got something for you before the whole Jack thing. Speaking of which, I took Jack out before the whole universe jump stuff so he could get you something. Oh, and of course, there’s one from Sam.” You smiled at the younger Winchester as he came down the stairs and moved through the sea of balloons.

Turning to look at his brother, Dean’s couldn’t hide how stunned he was. “You knew?”

Chucking lightly, Sam nodded. “Yeah. It was all Y/N’s idea. She found the case and told me to take you out so she could set this up.”

Dean turned back to you. “So… you weren’t sick?”

“Nope.” Your grin widened.

He moved suddenly, giving you barely enough time to react. Dropping his bag on the first step to the library, Dean reached out and cupped your face before bringing his lips down to yours in a tender kiss.

You melted against him, lips curing up into a smile as he kissed you with so much love you felt butterflies swimming in your stomach as your heart raced a million mile per second.

Pulling back, he looked into your eyes, green staring down at you with so much emotion. No words were needed. Just that look. Just this moment, that’s all you needed in order to know he loved it. Everything.

“So… who wants some pie?”

Dean smiled excitedly. He lifted you off the ground, causing you to laugh as he walked the two of you over to the table in the war room. Sam was already sitting there, watching fondly.

Nothing was said as Dean placed you on one of the chairs by the table, before he marvelled at the display of treats. You and Sam just watched, smiling sweetly as Dean picked at everything, looking like a happy and goofy kid.

Before Dean could reach for the pie though, you stopped him. “Oh, hold on.” Lifting the lighter off the table, you lit the candle in the pie, giving Dean and nod and a smile. “Make a wish.”

Smile growing even more, he leaned forward and blew out the candle. You and Sam cheered- a little mockingly if you’re being honest- but Dean ignored you both as he cut into the pie, placing three sliced onto some plates before handing them out.

* * *

The day had been great. You ate all the junk you’d bought and made, watched Dean open his presents, drunk beer, called your friends so they could wish him a happy birthday, and hung out with the brothers.

All day, Dean smiled. Not once did it falter. He beamed from beginning to end. Hell, even when the two of you were crawling into bed, late at night, his lips were still stretched into a smile.

“You never asked what I wished for,” Dean noted as he adjusted his pillow so he could watch you as you moved to your side of the bed.

“You’re not supposed to tell. It’s bad luck,” you reminded him. Slipping under the sheets, you went on, “If you tell me then it won’t come true.”

“Doesn’t matter.” He shrugged. “Already came true.”

“Really?” you asked curiously, grinning as you rolled onto your side to face him. “So… what did you wish for?”

Without a word, smile still on his lips, he leaned over and pressed his lips to yours in a sweet and short peck. Then, as he pulled back, eyes staring into yours, he answered.

“You. Today. Everything.” His hand came up to brush your hair out of your face, his eyes still taking you in. “You gave me everything I ever wanted. Thank you.”

Heart fluttering, cheeks blushing, your voice was barely above a whisper as you responded. “You deserved it, Dean. We all love you.”

His smile grew just a fraction more. “I love you, too.”

With that, he leaned over to press his lips to yours in a kiss that promised your night was not over.

**Bamby**


End file.
